Octavius Ocean
I´m the son of the Sea Witch from fairytale The Little Mermaid. I´m rebel, because I don´t want to make unfair deals with sea people but I want to help them! I want to make potions that will cure them...and not only them, but the whole Ever After world! Character Personality Octavius is really energetic and outgoing person. He loves to hang out with friends but most of the time he´s in the school laboratory or swimming pool. He makes friends quite easily because of that he can be great listener and he finds a solution to every problem, even if it is sometimes a bit crazy. His hobbies are swimming, making laboratory experiments and watching Bookball matches. He´s really good at swimming because of his tentacles. he can swim fast and with charm. He learned that from his mother. Sea witch also taught him how to work with potions, andthat became his next hobby. He became interested in Bookball matches when he came to Ever After High. At first he was acting like he just likes this kind of sport but his BFFEA later discovered that he´s interested in players (he likes to watch boys while they are sweating, it looks hot to him). Appearance He´s tall and slim. He has got some muscles from swimming. His skin is pale with freckles on face and neck. His hair is white and curly, from sides shaved with long bangs. Octavius has got grey eyes and pointy nose. Fairytale – The Little Mermaid How the Story Goes The Little Mermaid lives in an underwater kingdom with her widowed father (the sea king or Mer-King), her dowager grandmother, and her five older sisters, each of whom had been born one year apart. When a mermaid turns fifteen, she is permitted to swim to the surface for the first time to glimpse the world above, and when the sisters become old enough, each of them visits the upper world one at a time every year. As each returns, the Little Mermaid listens longingly to their various descriptions of the world inhabited by human beings. When the Little Mermaid's turn comes, she rises up to the surface, watches a birthday celebration being held on a ship in honor of a handsome prince, and falls in love with him from a safe distance. A violent storm hits, sinking the ship, and the Little Mermaid saves the prince from drowning. She delivers him unconscious to the shore near a temple. Here, she waits until a young woman from the temple and her ladies in waiting find him. To her dismay, the prince never sees the Little Mermaid or even realizes that it was she who had originally saved his life. The Little Mermaid becomes melancholic and asks her grandmother if humans can live forever. The grandmother explains that humans have a much shorter lifespan than a mermaid's 300 years, but that, when mermaids die, they turn to sea foam and cease to exist, while humans have an eternal soul that lives on in heaven. The Little Mermaid, longing for the prince and an eternal soul, visits the Sea Witch in a dangerous part of the ocean. The witch willingly helps her by selling her a potion that gives her legs in exchange for her tongue and beautiful voice, as the Little Mermaid has the most enchanting voice in the world. The witch warns the Little Mermaid that once she becomes a human, she will never be able to return to the sea. Consuming the potion will make her feel as if a sword is being passed through her body, yet when she recovers, she will have two human legs and will be able to dance like no human has ever danced before. However, she will constantly feel as if she is walking on sharp knives, and her feet will bleed terribly. In addition, she will obtain a soul only if she wins the love of the prince and marries him, for then a part of his soul will flow into her. Otherwise, at dawn on the first day after he marries someone else, the Little Mermaid will die with a broken heart and dissolve into sea foam upon the waves. After she agrees to the arrangement, the Little Mermaid swims to the surface near the prince's palace and drinks the potion. She is found by the prince, who is mesmerized by her beauty and grace, even though she is mute. Most of all, he likes to see her dance, and she dances for him despite suffering excruciating pain with every step. Soon, the Little Mermaid becomes the prince's favorite companion and accompanies him on many of his outings. When the prince's parents encourage their son to marry the neighboring princess in an arranged marriage, the prince tells the Little Mermaid he will not because he does not love the princess. He goes on to say he can only love the young woman from the temple, who he believes rescued him. It turns out that the princess from the neighboring kingdom is the temple girl, as she was sent to the temple for her education. The prince declares his love for her, and the royal wedding is announced at once. The mermaid sisters give the knife to The Little Mermaid. The prince and princess celebrate their new marriage on a wedding ship, and the Little Mermaid's heart breaks. She thinks of all that she has sacrificed and of all the pain she has endured for the prince. She despairs, thinking of the death that awaits her, but before dawn, her sisters rise out of the water and bring her a knife that the Sea Witch has given them in exchange for their long, beautiful hair. If the Little Mermaid kills the prince and lets his blood drip on her feet, she will become a mermaid once more, all of her suffering will end, and she will live out her full life in the ocean with her family. However, the Little Mermaid cannot bring herself to kill the sleeping prince lying with his new bride, and she throws the knife and herself off the ship into the water just as dawn breaks. Her body dissolves into foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, she feels the warm sun and discovers that she has turned into a luminous and ethereal earthbound spirit, a daughter of the air. As the Little Mermaid ascends into the atmosphere, she is greeted by other daughters who tell her she has become like them because she strove with all her heart to obtain an immortal soul. Because of her selflessness, she is given the chance to earn her own soul by doing good deeds for mankind for 300 years, and will one day rise up into the Kingdom of God. How does Octavius come into it? Octavius has chosen to be rebel because he wants to help people and not curse them. He loves his mother because she showed him the beauty of lab experiments but he won´t follow his mother´s story. Octavius decided to be a sea doctor. He wants to use magic like his mother did but he wants to use it for helping people. After the Sea Witch whose name was Seana completed her destiny she got pregnant with a merman. The merman called Shelldon didn´t want to take care of the child so it was all on her shoulders to raise her little son Octavius. She needed a help from a mermaid called Delphi, which was her old friend from school. After one year raising young Octavius together they decided to engage and after next two years they got married. Octavius was really happy to have two mothers and that really which influenced his polite and kind acting. Seana showed him the magic of experimenting in laboratory and Delphi was kind of a sea herbalist so she taught him how to collect ingredients for medicines. This made him to dream about being a doctor with using magic. Relationships Family Seana Ocean Seana is Octavius´s mother and The Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid. Her relationship with Octavius is purely magical. Seana as The Sea Witch is often called as evil or cruel but as mother her acting completely changed. She became the best sea-mommy. Octavius´s relationship with his mother is based on their love for chemythstry. As a baby he had a rattles made from test-tubes filled with shells. One day he saw the same ones in Seana´s laboratory and he thought they´re rattles too. But these test-tubes were filled with poison from scorpio and sea dragon. Octavius played with them and he didn´t know that he could die in every second because the posion worked as oxid and could easily cause burns to him. When Seana came to her lab and saw what was her little son doing she gasped. Octavius got scared and he let the test-tubes fall on the ground. Luckily Octavius was okay but the poisons got mixed. Seana figured out that this mixture of poisons can work as a detergent. This was his first experience with poisons and that day he explored the magic of chemythstry. Later he started working on his own potions in Seana´s laband she was always happy to help him or give him some advice. Shelldon Billow Delphi Ocean Friends Who do they like to hang out with? Why? If you've given any of your character's relationships ship names this can be a good place to note them. Pet What did your character summon during Animal Calling? What is their pet called? How do they feel about them? Romance Are they dating? Do they have any romantic interests? Again, this is a good place to note ship names, if you have them. Enemies Are there people your character doesn't get along with? Why? Outfits Trivia *Here you can note any facts that don't fit elsewhere on the page, should they exist. Quotes *Any notable quotes? *This is a fun place to note joke conversations you've written with your character or quote notable lines from RPs. Gallery Octavius ocean.jpg|Octavius Ocean Basic Octavius legacy day.jpg|Octavius Ocean Legacy Day Category:Males Category:Gay Category:Rebels Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Characters